board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts New Worlds Competition
The Kingdom Hearts New Worlds Competition was a competition run by Johnbobb held on Board 8 and the Kingdom Hearts III board from mid-summer into early-fall 2013. The contest was a 64-entrant bracket competition to determine which Disney movie or property the fans thought should make it into the upcoming Kingdom Hearts III. The order of the entrants was determined using a random generator. One battle was held every day (with special exceptions for the semi-final and final matches). Results were determined by combining the total votes each day from the two boards. List of Entrants and Results 6 films to be featured in mobile exclusive games were included in the contest: Lilo & Stitch, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Three Musketeers, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Sleeping Beauty, and Cinderella. 3 entrants were non-Disney films/properties that are now owned or in close relation with Disney: Marvel Comics, Star Wars, and Studio Ghibli. 11 of the entrants were film made by Disney/Pixar. The other 44 entrants were yet-unused Disney original movies. 'Round 1' *Note: Winners are bold. Disney's A Christmas Carol v. Robin Hood Mary Poppins v. Brother Bear Pocahontas v. Make Mine Music Hunchback of Notre Dame v. Big Hero 6 Atlantis: The Lost Empire v. Ratatouille A Bug's Life v. Saludos Amigos Tinker Bell v. Finding Nemo The Aristocats v. Lady and the Tramp Toy Story v. Oliver & Company Cars v. Cinderella Sleeping Beauty v. Melody Time Home on the Range v. Enchanted Up '''v. Bolt '''Bambi '''v. Frozen '''The Jungle Book '''v. Meet the Robinsons '''Treasure Planet '''v. Marvel Comics '''A Goofy Movie '''v. The Three Musketeers Dinosaur v. '''Brave Wreck-It Ralph '''v. The Fox and the Hound Star Wars v. '''Tangled The Incredibles '''v. Fantasia '''The Good Dinosaur '''v. Snow White Chicken Little v. '''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad The Rescuers '''v. Dumbo '''The Emperor's New Groove '''v. Fun and Fancy Free '''Monsters Inc. '''v. The Black Cauldron '''Studio Ghibli '''v. The Three Caballeros Who Framed Roger Rabbit v. '''The Sword in the Stone Wall-E '''v. The Great Mouse Detective James and the Giant Peach v. '''Lilo & Stitch Mars Needs Moms v. One Hundred and One Dalmations The Princess and the Frog v. Frankenweenie 'Round 2' Robin Hood v. Brother Bear Pocahontas '''v. Hunchback of Notre Dame '''Atlantis: The Lost Empire v. A Bug's Life Finding Nemo v. The Aristocats Toy Story '''v. Cinderella '''Sleeping Beauty '''v. Enchanted '''Up '''v. Bambi The Jungle Book v. '''Treasure Planet A Goofy Movie v. Brave Wreck-It Ralph '''v. Tangled '''The Incredibles '''v. The Good Dinosaur '''The Rescuers '''v. The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad The Emperor's New Groove v. '''Monsters Inc. Studio Ghibli '''v. The Sword in the Stone WALL-E v. '''Lilo & Stitch One Hundred and One Dalmatians v. The Princess and the Frog 'Round 3' Robin Hood '''v. Pocahontas '''Atlantis: The Lost Empire '''v. Finding Nemo '''Toy Story '''v. Sleeping Beauty Up v. '''Treasure Planet Brave v. Wreck-It Ralph The Incredibles '''v. The Rescuers '''Monsters Inc. '''v. Studio Ghibli '''Lilo & Stitch v. The Princess and the Frog 'Quarter-Finals' Robin Hood v. Atlantis: The Lost Empire Toy Story '''v. Treasure Planet '''Wreck-It Ralph '''v. The Incredibles Monsters Inc. v '''Lilo & Stitch 'Semi-Finals' Atlantis: The Lost Empire v. Toy Story Wreck-It Ralph 'v. Lilo & Stitch 'Finals '''Toy Story '''v. Wreck-It Ralph Prediction Leaderboard *Note: Each user is followed by their final score and predicted winner 1. izPerfect - 166 - Toy Story 2. Squirrelgate - 148 - Toy Story 3. RockSauron - 113 - Toy Story 4. Maxtime - 109 - Toy Story 5. Alexei - 96 - Toy Story 6. Spencer Fenczik - 70 - The Sword in the Stone 7. Johnbobb - 68 - The Emperor's New Groove 8. Jeremy R. - 66 - James and the Giant Peach 9. ahirsch101 - 61 - Hunchback of Notre Dame 10. Mickayla Miller - 44 - Studio Ghibli Final Bracket http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=447233&tclass= Category:User Projects Category:Contests